You
by MattHutchice
Summary: Ela precisava dele mas não admitia e ele precisava dela mais não conseguia desmostrar. Por que o amor tem que ser tão dificil pra eles? Tem que machucar tanto?


Lucas e Peyton estavam caminhando para casa depois de um longo dia de aula, Peyton estava com o seu uniforme de líder de torcida enquanto Luke vestia uma camisa verde musgo com seus jeans preto, fazia exatamente uma semana que Brooke havia rompido com Lucas e mesmo que ela não admitisse estava mal.

Você me faz querer morrer  
Eu nunca serei boa o bastante  
Você me faz querer morrer  
E tudo que você ama queimará na luz  
Toda vez que olho nos seus olhos  
Você me faz querer morrer

Assim que Lucas e Peyton avistaram a casa de Brooke puderam ouvir um verso da música "Make Me Wanna Die" da The Pretty Reckless, foi o cd que Lucas havia dado para ela para fazer a garota se sentir mais em seu mundo, era obvio para Lucas que ele e Brooke não tinham tantas coisas em comum como ele e Peyton mas não era por isso que o garoto amava Brooke, era complicado para ele explicar para si próprio o porque amava uma garota tão teimosa, segura, bonita e complicada como Brooke.

- Será que ela ainda esta com raiva? – Peyton perguntou olhando para Lucas que a olhou com o canto do olho com uma expressão irônica.

- Você ainda tem duvidas? – Lucas riu.

- Veja pelo lado bom – Peyton falou lhe dando uma cotovelada no braço – Pelo menos ela esta escutando música boa! – Ela falou ironicamente.

- Eu que dei esse cd para ela – Lucas falou andando lado a lado com Peyton – Duas semanas antes de tudo acontecer – Lucas olhou para frente e mostrou um sorriso como se estivesse vendo a cena em sua mente – Ela sempre reclamou que não tínhamos nada em comum se lembra? – Lucas mordeu os lábios e olhou para baixo – Eu sinto falta dela Peyton – Seu tom de voz estava fraco o que fez a garota ao seu lado sentir um aperto no peito.

- Me desculpe Luke – Peyton juntou os lábios e lhe mostrou uma expressão culpada.

- O problema é entre eu e Brooke você não precisa se preocupar com isso ok? – Ele perguntou e a loira assentiu com a cabeça – Eu só não quero ficar mais longe dela você sabe?

- Você ainda ama ela não é Luke?

- Você quer mesmo saber disso? – Lucas perguntou olhando preocupado para a amiga que balançou a cabeça positivamente – Me desculpe Peyton mas os meus sentimentos pela Brooke ainda continuam os mesmos e sempre vão continuar assim, eu a amo.

- Não se preocupe comigo – Peyton deu uma risada forçada – Mas fui eu quem estraguei tudo entre vocês, se eu não tivesse voltado e ficado com o Jake!

- Peyton pare!

- Eu preciso falar com ela Luke – Peyton falou olhando para o amigo.

- Você é louca?

- Por quê?

- Nós dois sabemos que a Brooke é capaz de nos matar se nós falarmos com ela.

- Eu preciso – Peyton falou e Lucas respirou fundo.

- Você precisa fazer isso agora? – Lucas perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Tenho que fazer o mais rápido possível, já imaginou se ela começar a escutar metal? – Peyton perguntou e Lucas fez uma careta.

- Vai logo, eu não quero que minha namorada vire uma metaleira maluca!

- Obrigada! – Peyton falou ofendida indo na direção oposta a Lucas.

- Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não, você sabe muito bem o que a Brooke faria se nos visse juntos!

- Ok, qualquer coisa me liga ok?

- Ok!

O volume do som da casa de Brooke estava no máximo mas ela não tinha com o que se importar pois seus pais nunca iam para a sua casa, depois de se separar de Lucas ela decidiu que seria melhor para ela não morar mais na casa de Rachel, a ruiva queria levar ela para todas as festas para se envolver com um garoto qualquer e ela não queria isso, Brooke precisava de alguém que realmente a queria ao seu lado e a única pessoa que vinha em sua cabeça era Lucas, ela precisava dele mais do que nunca mas sabia que o que sentia por ele só iria a machucar como da ultima vez, quando a som da campainha soou em sua casa ela desligou o som e foi até a porta, quando ela abriu a porta olhou a loira que tinha causado todos os problemas em sua vida.

- Eu não acredito nisso – Brooke falou entediada – Eu não quero falar com você esta bem? – Ela falou fechando a porta mais foi impedida pelo pé de Peyton impedindo que a porta se fechasse.

- Brooke não fique culpando o Lucas pelo que eu fiz, a única pessoa que você tem motivos concretos para culpar sou eu!

- Mas o beijo não foi só você que deixou acontecer não é? – Brooke falou entrando em sua casa e dando as costas a Peyton.

- Você beijou o Pete e eu não briguei com você por isso – A loira falou entrando na casa de sua ex-melhor amiga relembrando a viajem a casa de campo da Rachel.

- Aquilo não significou nada e você sabe disso Peyton! – Brooke falou com lagrimas brotando em seus olhos, ela se virou para a loira e olhou em seus olhos – Já é a segunda vez que o Lucas me machuca! Se o amor é tão doloroso assim porque ninguém me avisou?

- Não se faça de idiota Brooke pois quem esta machucando a si mesma é você!

- Você gosta dele Peyton você mesma me disse! – Brooke aumentou o tom de voz deixando algumas lagrimas escaparem de seus olhos.

- Mas ele não gosta de mim Brooke, ele ama **você**! – Peyton deu ênfase a palavra fazendo um silencio desconfortante permanecer na casa.

- Vai ser sempre assim Peyton? Nós vamos ficar lutando por um cara?

- Eu não estou brigando por ele Brooke porque Lucas deixou bem claro que não quer nada comigo, você só precisa entender que esta agindo como uma idiota!

- São os meus sentimentos Peyton!

- Eu sei disso me desculpe!

- Eu nunca amei nenhum garoto igual ao Lucas e quando tudo parece estar perfeito acontece essas porcarias.

- Eu odeio ter que admitir isso Brooke mas ele ainda continua te amando, te querendo!

- Mas ele não parece estar querendo que nós fiquemos juntos.

- Nenhum relacionamento é fácil de lhe dar Brooke, veja Nathan e Hayley! – Peyton falou e Brooke encarou o chão tentando evitar as lagrimas que estavam querendo se formar em seus olhos – Eles passaram por tantas coisas e agora estão ai firmes e fortes!

- Mas eles são casados.

- Idai?

- Idai que eles precisam ficar juntos!

- Você e Lucas também precisam ficar juntos Brooke olhe para você!

- Eu não quero machucar ninguém Peyton – Brooke falou deixando as lagrimas finalmente saírem de seus olhos – Nem mesmo você!

- Eu não vou me machucar Brooke, a única garota que eu gostaria de ver com o Luke é você por que eu me importo com ele e me importo com você, ele te quer e você também o quer Brooke.

- Então onde ele esta agora? Onde ele esta para me salvar? – Brooke deu um sorriso irônico entre lagrimas – A, eu tinha me esquecido, ele só salva você!

- Brooke!

- Eu preciso saber o que ele quer Peyton, eu preciso saber se ele se importa comigo, se ele me quer!

- Ele quer!

- Como você sabe Peyton?

Peyton respirou fundo e olhou para o chão, ela sabia que tinha que fazer aquilo, sabia que tinha de contar a verdade para Brooke mesmo que doesse nela mesma.

- Por que quando eu perguntei quem ele via ao seu lado no momento mais feliz da sua vida – Peyton respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos de Brooke – Ele disse o seu nome.


End file.
